The Alterian Legacy
by sirbyron
Summary: HP/SG1/SGA extreme AU, Janus is looking for someone to help correct the mistakes of the Alterains, but is dieing. Using his reality drive he finds his savior in Harry Potter. LIVE SIRIUS Rated for adult language, adult situations, violence, and death HP/S.Bones/D.Greengrass, SB/A.Bones RL/NT
1. Alterian Savior

_**The Alterans' Legacy**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter or the Stargate universes,**_

_**ALTERIAN SAVIOR**_

_'The war is lost but I think I found a way to save our race.'_ Janus thought.

Janus was going to one of his hidden laboratories to collect his latest invention, the reality drive to add on to his stolen cruiser that he'd modified to serve as a mobile lab, construction bay, and science vessel (no weapons). He also gathered up the remaining constructors that he managed to save from destruction.

The constructors were small robots; that could self-replicate, and build nearly anything. The High Council decided to destroy them when they destroyed the Asurans because they feared that they will lose control of them.

He choose go to an alternate reality and rebuild a new fleet with new technologies because even if the Alterians are vastly superiors technologically to the Wraith, he found out about the Ori in the Alterian database in a file that the High Council missed when they tried to purge all information about them. The Ori may be as advanced as them so he must prepare the new Alterians he will create in the new universe.

To prevent the High Council to find about his reality travel, he decided to leave a clone in this, his home dimension. He didn't want to send his clone to the other dimension because he was dying and his clone could continue his research on the Arturo device (hyperdrive jamming device) and maybe finally beat the Wraith if he is very lucky. He was dying because of a failure in the Attero device that poisoned him and he couldn't find a cure. He has no more than three months to live and he wants to find someone in the other reality to finish his work. He will have to find someone that is evolved close enough to an Alterian and let his vast knowledge of science do the rest.

After a week prep of work, his ship was finally ready for his trip to another reality. He modified it with an intergalactic hyperdrive to find his chosen heir and a good place to create his base before he dies. The travel was easy but there was a problem when he arrived in the other reality: he couldn't detect any sign of life in the solar system. He decided to search the entire Pegasus Galaxy in hope to find any sentient life but first he had to find a way to extend his life. He knew that stasis wasn't perfect and he would age and then die even in stasis. He thought about it and then he realized that there was a solution; he knew that there was a time dilatation effect when you are close of the speed of light so he decided to go in stasis and use the time dilatation effect while his probes explore the entire galaxy to find sentient life.

It took 50 years to explore every solar system in the Pegasus Galaxy and he found no life signs at all in this galaxy, so his ship woke him and then he decided to go to the Milky Way. The travel between the galaxies took him a week which he spent in stasis. When he arrived over Earth, he was very happy to find primitive humans but they didn't have enough technology or were they advanced enough biologically to be able to handle all the knowledge of the Alterians without frying their brains.

He decided to send probes in the entire galaxy and put a probe to watch humans of earth and to wake him up if they find any sentient life that is able to store the knowledge needed while he went back in stasis and using the time dilatation effect to survive longer.

Finally, after 10,000 years in stasis, he woke up when his probe told him that there was someone biologically able to contain the knowledge of the Alterans without dieing, is moral enough to not misuse the knowledge, and would likely choose to help from the observations of the probe. When he woke up, his lab was ready with everything he would need, he had a repository ready to be used and his constructors spent the last 10,000 years collecting resources everywhere in the galaxy so he could build anything. After all this time, he was only 27 days older and he still had two months to teach everything he could to his chosen heir that would help his heir do what was needed to be done. He was ready to create anything and everything his heir could dream of to beat the Wraith, Ori and correct all the mistakes he and the rest of the Alterians made.


	2. The Hero

_**THE HERO**_

It is currently 1999, his name is Harry Potter and his entire life could be described as one huge adventure. His parents were murdered when he was 15 months old protecting him. Harry then spent the next 10 years of his life at his abusive relatives, the Dursleys where he was beaten daily and starved to the extreme. They constantly belittled him, tore him down and anything they could think of doing that would break his spirit. _'I will always wonder why I never became an evil little bastard after the treatment I received there.'_

At the age of 11 he was taken into the wizarding world, where he discovered a whole new playground with bigger bullies than his despised relatives. Even though wizards liked to package it in a nicer presentation package they still followed the rule 'of the most powerful and knowledgeable ruling the weak and ignorant'. Albus Dumbledore ruled the 'light' and Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort ruled the 'dark'. He was mostly a good little pawn until Dumbledore's death at the end of his sixth year, even though on a yearly basis he had his life threatened by some adventure or another, including the death of his Godfather.

When Dumbles died he learned to follow his own path. The old man had asked him to go back to the Dursleys one last time. He had told him yes but I had no intention of doing so. He went straight to Gringotts where he accessed all his vaults. He currently had access to about 5 million galleons from the Potter Vault and the same from the Black. '_That is 50 million pounds sterling.'_ When he reached the age of 19 the rules stated he could access double that amount in the entailed estates. This was money that would go to his eldest son (if he lived long enough to have any children) upon his death and couldn't be taken out of the family no matter how hard he tried without completely removing all of his vaults form the bank.

The vaults were littered with artifacts as well as money. He put 8 million of the galleons in a vault in an expanded space/apartment trunk that belonged to his father along with the most useful and/or powerful artifacts from both vaults. He copied all of the books form both estates, either form the vaults or properties, and placed them in the library compartment of his trunk.

Over the next year the world saw very little of Harry Potter besides his occasional combat against death eater raids, though they didn't know it was him because he wore a disguise. The DEs he faced never survived the raids because he learned to never leave your enemy alive behind you to stab you in the back, a hard learned lesson form what happened in the Department of Mysteries in the British Ministry of Magic that saw his friends injured.

In reality he experienced roughly 9 years in a time dilation field, along with Dobby and Hedwig inside the trunk, so that when he left it he was 25 years old. The enchanted object that generated the time dilation field to speed up time allowed him to experience more time was found in the Potter vault. It included the process on how to enchant duplicate artifacts with the same properties. Apparently the Potters had a habit of making sure they left instructions on how to duplicate any enchanted object in their vaults to make sure if it were ever lost or stolen it could be replaced.

During his stay in the time dilation field he went through nonstop training in just about every magical subject he could think of; Sex Magic _'I'm 16 and a guy, what did you expect?'_, Magical and Muggle Languages, Mind Arts, Runic Magic, Warding, Battle Magic (including some goblin magic),Defense Against the Dark Arts, Light Magic, Charms, Wandless Magic, Transfiguration, Healing, Animagus Transformation, Arithmancy, Blood Magic, Enchanting, Potions, Spellcrafting, Enchanting, Alchemy, Wand/Staff Creation, Holy Magic (counter to necromancy), Dark Magic, the Dark Arts, Necromancy, Soul Magic, etc. were all the things he learned. He also conducted a lot of physical training and sword fighting he learned from muggle books to build his body up, along with nutrient potions and mild muggle steroids he stole form his '_fat ass'_ cousin. Harry no longer distinguished between light and dark magic, only the intent of the caster made the magic good or evil. Weak willed wizards let themselves go mad with the power of Dark Magic and became evil twisted bastards for it. Occlumency helped to keep a level head. Riddle never learned the Mind Arts before he started practicing Dark Magic, so it was one of the first things he mastered now that he had books that actually taught him how, _'Now I have another reason to kill that mind rapping, murdering bastard Snape'_.

Most other wizards and witches were too lazy to learn the Mind Arts. He learned Warding towards the beginning of his training and it came in handy when I raided Dumbledore's office 3 weeks after school let out for anything that might help him in his mission. Harry was quite delighted to find a heavily concealed and warded room full behind a bookcase in his office full of rare books and several extremely rare artifacts. Harry 'acquired' Dumble's presieve, Gryffindor's Sword, the real Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone ring, the real Philosopher's Stone, and a 1911 Colt 45cal pistol (heavily enchanted by Dumbles) along with several other things that looked interesting to Harry.

Harry learned from the old man's journals that Dumble's kept the Philosopher's Stone and learned to duplicate it over the years with his Alchemy knowledge. He now had the notes detailing how to make unlimited stones. The Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone in Dumble's tomb were just decoys. The old man's plan was to have Harry fail at killing Riddle, because he knew Harry wasn't powerful enough to do it with all the blocks and bindings Dumble's put on him, once Harry was dead he would come back to save the day. Dumble's would then be seen as the next Merlin. He would accomplish this by having several house elves revive him from his portrait Horcrux. As soon as Harry read that he destroyed the portrait in Headmasters office that contained a piece of his soul with the Basilisk venom soaked Sword of Gryffindor.

Returning into the trunk and restarting the time dilation field, he removed all the blocks and bindings Dumble's put on him to ensure he failed to kill Voldie, the release of all that magic knocked Harry out for almost 2 weeks while his body recovered from the magical backlash. Harry figured out how to destroy the soul fragment in his scar. It was simply cutting it with the Sword and using phoenix tears to close the wound along with purge any remaining Dark Magic form the area. An interesting side effect of removing it was having all of Riddle's knowledge up until the night he attacked Harry and his parents in 81' transferred to him. It took him almost 2 days to sort and delete a lot of the evil things Tom had done in his life once he woke up from the backlash yet again. The prophecy said Harry would be marked as his equal. After the soul fragment was destroyed he realized exactly what that meant. He made Harry his equal in power and knowledge. Both things were blocked by the soul fragment but were now released. He found a massive power boost. He was equal to one of the most ritually enhanced wizards in history in terms of power at the age of 15 months. Harry's power just grew as he aged, however suppressed.

After those incidents Harry found wandless magic to be a hell of a lot easier. He couldn't do anything extremely complex but most spells were rather easy without a wand now. Since the removal of his scar, his holly and phoenix feather wand wasn't a perfect match anymore so he decided to use the Elder Wand instead. After killing Dumbles off through his portrait he was now the master of all of the Deathly Hallows. Instead of carrying the wand and cloak, Harry enchanted the ring holding the stone. He removed the stone and cut a hole into the gold ring, and expanded the crap out of it, making it large enough for the cloak and wand to fit easily. Once done, Harry wore it on his left middle finger and found out that it amplified his left handed wandless magic. Harry had sent Dobby all over the world collecting wand cores and wand woods to create his own wand. It ended up being the same materials as the Elder Wand, which Harry created 3 more; he had one in a holster on each wrist, and the last one placed into another ring which he wore on his right hand.

After Harry finished his training it wasn't too difficult to track down all of the Horcruxes and kill Riddle. It took him just over 3 months but Harry completely slaughtered them, he showed them no mercy, just as they had done to countless victims. He did all of this while wearing an armored disguise made from the white belly of the Basilisk along with the rest of the hide he collected form the Chamber of Secrets when raiding Dumble's office.

Due to the age of the snake, it protected from every kind of spell you could think of, except the killing curse, and with time it could repair itself. It was form fitting and had green boots, belt, under-vest, and trench coat; the pants, long sleeve jacket, gloves, and Stetson like hat were all white. He had used a hair growing charm on his hair so it reached down to the middle of his shoulder blades along with a color changing charm to turn all his hair the same silvery blonde as a veela would have and wore a mask that covered his face made of gold with nothing on it except eye holes colored an unnaturally bright purple that actually glowed. The eye holes (more like a visor) had unbreakable glass covering them that worked even better than Mad Eye Moody's magical eye; they could see in the dark, see body heat of invisible people, also see through walls, clothing, and any form of glamor, it also could see magical auras. This made hunting down DE's a lot easier do to, being able to pick them out in crowds. After getting magical contacts that auto corrected to any prescription, never dried out, and didn't need to be removed, Harry placed all the same enchantments on a pair of plain glasses that looked a lot like the ones he usually wore.

It was around Christmas that Harry finally caught up to Voldie, he was leading an attack against the Bones family because Madam Amelia Bones was the favorite to become Minister of Magic. Most of Voldie's DE's were either dead or imprisoned form turning themselves in to escape Harry, who the press was calling "The White Knight", all that remained were Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew, the LeStrange husband and wife 'nut jobs', and Severs 'the grease ball' Snape. Harry had placed an alert onto the wards of a lot of places keyed to the Dark Mark to be able to stop raids, when the alert went off it took him all of 2 minutes to use a switching charm to armor himself, and portkey to 50 meters form the attack on the Bones wards.

As soon as Harry arrived and surveyed the scene, he pulled both wands and fired off silent overpowered blasting curses at Peter and Bellatrix's heads; before they were even a quarter of the way there, he fired off a set of decapitation curses at Snape and Bella's cockholded husband followed by an accio of to collect all the evil idiots portkeys. Just before the first spells connected, Harry threw up powerful anti-apparation wards. The first set of spells collided with their targets, their heads vaporized, showering the others in blood and brain matter '_What little brains the morons had'_. As the other three turned and widened their eyes, Bella's cockhold and the grease ball's heads were removed from their bodies leaving Voldemort all alone.

After about 5 minutes of just staring at each other, Voldie and "The White Knight" began their deadly game. About 15 minutes into the duel Magical Law Enforcement and Order of the Phoenix Members began to appear, all they could do is watch in awe as the two Titans of Magic fought. The fight took almost an hour before the Knight seemed to tire, making Voldemort smile in his would be victory, the Knight simply accio'ed Voldie's shoes, causing him to fall onto his back and knock the wind out of him. The Knight ran the 15 yards between them conjuring a short sword, just as Voldie sat up and began to ready his wand; the Knight swung the sword with all his might and beheaded The Dark Lord. It was dead silent for about 15 seconds before they gathered crowd began cheering. The Knight instead of joining in, vanished the sword, followed by burning Voldie's body and any spilled blood to ash before banishing them into an active volcano. He picked up the head, dropped his hasty wards and apparated to the middle of Diagon Ally. Once there, he conjured a pike, jammed the head on it and stood it just in front of Gringotts. Placing a sign just under the head that read,

"_**Tom Movaro Riddle, AKA the Dark Lord Voldemort.**_

_**Leader of the Pure Blood Bigots AKA Death Eaters**_

_**Courtesy of the White Knight"**_

Harry apparated back to his trunk in the same cave that his Godfather hid out in before, though was now warded by him to only allow in Hedwig and his elf friend Dobby. Climbing into the opened trunk apartment, and slowly removed his armor standing in front of a mirror. He striped nude and looked himself over in the mirror. There were bruises on his legs and chest form the impacts of Dark curses received in the battle with Voldie, a few scratches on his hands from not wearing his gloves and parts of his hair singed off. Drinking a few potions to help recover faster along with some healing magic, within minutes all the marks form the fight were removed from his body. Next he removed the color change from his hair, but looking at it in the mirror, he felt something was wrong and added a red stripe down the middle, the same color of his mother's hair. Looking at his body that had filled out in the past 9 years of training, he truly liked what he was seeing. Harry now stood 6'2" about 170lbs of pure muscle. All of the scares form his youth were gone except the lightning bolt on his forehead, Basilisk bite on his left arm, and cut on his right arm form Wormtail's knife. He was sporting six pack abs with definition showing in all his muscles. He got dressed in loose fit jeans, tight tank top shirt, a heavily enchanted leather trench coat, along with white snake skin boots.

With the war finally over Harry decided that it was about time he began to live his life. He was looking forward to relaxing on a private beach in France the Potter family owned. Leaving Dobby in the trunk and climbing out, shrinking it, and pocketing it he began to pull down the wards. After the wards were down he told Hedwig where he was going and she flew off to meet him there. Finishing his job and creating a portkey to his beach paradise. Just as he was about to activate it, there was a bright flash of light. Thinking he was under attack, as soon as the light receded, he went to draw his wands and found them and the holster were missing form his arm, his rings were also missing as was the trunk from his pocket and all enchanted items he usually carried on his person. Looking around he noticed an older man standing there smiling at him. The man was about 6' tall wearing a white robe with symbols Harry didn't understand on them,

Harry was about to speak when the man spoke in a deep and rich voice, "Hello Harry, my name is Janus, and I have a proposition for you."


	3. The Proposition

_**THE PROPOSITION**_

_**Harry's POV**_

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

'_Merlin's saggy ball sack, why the fuck does this shit keep happening to me? I just finished a fucking war, and want to relax, not start another adventure'_ thought Harry. "Janus rite? What the hell do you want with me? I just finished earning my vacation, and can this wait for, oh I don't know, a year or 3?" Harry asked

'_This Janus guy looks kind of old and frail, someone shorter than me only looks like he weighs 100lbs soaking wet with rocks in his pockets.'_ Janus smiled at Harry '_if his eyes twinkle I swear to all that is holy I'll crush his skull with a claw hammer'_

"Yes my name is Janus, and I brought you here because I need help. I only have 2 months left to live. You are on my science vessel named the Legacy, we are in high orbit over your planets moon" here he pointed out the window and I felt my stomach drop, eyes widen, and mouth fall open. '_Well fuck me sideways with a pitchfork and call me Nancy, I feel no magic form the view, and there isn't a TV good enough to pull this kind of picture off.'_

After rubbing my face to get feeling back into it form that shock of a lifetime, _'or a few in my case, thank god for the Philosopher's Stone',_ "Ok, there is not a thing on earth that can make it to the moon as fast as I was just pulled here, or there is no magic I can sense or see to prove this a pile of bullshit. So are you like an alien, form some government secret agency '_that might be fun'_, the future or something? All of this is real, and you need the help of a foul mouthed, perverted wizard for what exactly? Just so you know, I'm not into guys, so if that the help your looking for, try a Malfoy." I finished with a smile.

Janus's smile seemed to get larger, "Yes I am an Alterian, an alien to you. '_Hope he brought a hot green chick I could bang,'_ the only energy there is in the window is an atmosphere shield to keep the air in and vacuum out. I was part of the Alterian government, but it has been over 10,000 years, I do not think they even exist anymore. Also I am from an alternate reality."

'_Dam, I didn't think I could be shocked anymore, and this guy goes and one ups himself'_ It took me a few seconds to re-engage my brain. "Well that explains the advanced technology, I still don't see how I could be of any help, and you Alterians are way more advanced than us. How the hell could I help at all?"

There was a flash of white light again and 2 comfortable looking chairs appeared, Janus took one, and with a wave of his hand offered the other one to me. I sat down and looked at him, waiting for the 'sale's pitch' as they say. _'I wonder when Dobby is gonna pop out of the trunk and scare the crap out of him?'_

Janus spoke up after we were comfortable, "Let me tell you about the Alterians. Millions of years ago, there was one race, we were trying figure out Ascension, that's leaving your body and becoming pure energy. Over time, our society divided into two parts: the Ori that believed that the Ascended should use their power to rule everybody and everything, and the Alterans that believed that the Ascended shouldn't use their power to interfere with the mortal plane _'These Ori sound a lot like Death Eaters, just more tech than magic.'_ The Alterans were forced to leave their home galaxy because of this conflict; years later when they arrived into this galaxy they called it Avalon: or the Milky Way that you know. We Alterans built a huge empire based on a new technology that was developed in the years of travel to Avalon, the Astria Porta: or the Stargate. It allows traveling between two Stargates on different planets instantly '_Holy shit, these guys were something, I don't think we would have gotten along, they would have classed earthlings as primitive. I'd have kicked someone's ass if they called me that'. _We Alterans seeded life in the galaxy to have neighbors and trading partners. The Alterans lived, worked, and learned for nearly 40 million years. '_Dam that's a long time, they must have stretched over god knows how may planets'._ They made friends with three other advanced races named the Asguard, the Nox, and the Ferling. Together they kept the piece of the less advanced races, and continued learning new sciences and technology with their allies."

"Then there was a plague that killed over 97% of the Alterans, close to 13 trillion on many worlds, and we were forced to flee again to another galaxy, leaving behind our allies to fend for themselves to go to the Pegasus galaxy. '_Ok I thought my life was fucked up? These guys have been run out of 2 whole galaxies and I bitched about one sub-culture on one planet? I think I've found me some new heroes to look up to'._ Once there, we again seeded human life but there was an accident, we created a new race: the Wraith. They absorb the life force of other beings, killing them threw a gland on their left hand '_fuckin space vampires? Use a flamethrower.'_ The Alterans and the Wraith were at war when I left. We had much better technology so at first, we were winning, but one day, a lot of new Wraith ships appeared, when we destroyed one, another would appear. When I fled, the Wraith was nearing Atlantis, our last city, the city that brought our people to Pegasus galaxy '_I knew Atlantis was real, just not here, I wonder how the story about it got here at all_.' The High Council was talking about abandoning Atlantis and fleeing to Earth in my reality, but I didn't want to abandon my work or my people in our time of need. I was dying due to an accident with one of my experiments, so I made a clone of myself that would stay with the others and flee with them or Ascend while I would use the little time I had to find a way to repair the errors of my race. I used The Legacy, the ship we are on, with a reality drive I invented and went to another reality, this one; your planet is the only one that has life on it in this reality within the nearest three galaxies. That was 10,000 years ago."

"Dam, that's incredible, I'll tell you right now, the Alterians are officially my heroes. You said you were dying, how did you survived 10,000 years?" asked Harry with wide awe filled eyes. He was sitting on the edge of his seat, thinking, '_This is better than when I finished my animagus transformation (falcon), or when I got that hooker in downtown London.'_

"I was in stasis, but even with the stasis chamber set to maximum, I would have aged very slowly still, and I only had three months of life left. But I knew time slowed down when you're close to the speed of light so I sent my ship in a circle around this solar system at 0.999 of the speed of light" replied Janus

"You have got me interested, you really do, but what can I do that a technologically superior race like yours couldn't do? '_This sounds too good to be true, what good is magic in space combat against spaceships that could kill me faster than swatting a bug?'_

"I've chosen you because you are one of the few that has developed enough biologically to handle the knowledge of the Alterans downloaded into your mind. '_Dam I don't get to use my __hooked on phonics__ lessons'._ You are the only one that showed that you wouldn't abuse your power over energy manipulation (magic) or technology I can give to you._ 'That's true, I never did impero or memory charm chicks for sex like I so thought about doing.'_ You're brave and finally, you're smart. You are the best choice of every human in this reality," replied a smiling Janus.

"Thanks, but flattery will get you nowhere with me (_wink_), you didn't tell me why I should help you, even if it seems like a good thing and right thing to do."

"If you help me, you will have extremely advanced technology at your disposal, you will be free of the others wizards and witches of your world, you will be able to explore another reality and you will be able to meet many others races '_I knew there were hot green chicks somewhere, now let's go find them and fuck them cross-eyed.'_ You will have a way to live longer than normal humans or even magicals, '_already do, but no sense in saying so just yet'_ and finally you will save trillions of lives '_old fucker must have known about my saving people thing, he just said that to kick me in the nuts, I know it'_. Plus you were going on a vacation, this way no one can track you, ever," he said. "I can't give you more than a day to decide, I will let you use my database, it contains all the Alterian knowledge as well as everything I could collect form earth in the last 10,000 years, both magical and non-magical," concluded Janus finishing with a smile.

'_What is it with old men who act like goat fuckers? Bastard already knew I was hooked, but might as well humor the guy' "_Give me about an hour to think it over, but I'm going to need my mini trunk at least. I have a friend in there and I have to ask his opinion." I said.

Another flash of white light and all my things are on a table that just appeared. Janus nods to me and walks out of the room after showing me how to use the intercom to contact him as well as the computer. I put my rings and wand holsters back on, un-shrink my trunk, open it up and climb into the sitting room. As soon as I flop down, Dobby appears with some tea. I ask him to sit with me for a few minutes because I need to talk to him, which he does after congratulating me on how great and wonderful I am. '_I love those ego boosts'_

"Ok Dobby, the thing is, just as I was about to portkey away, some old guy named Janus kinda kidnapped us. We're on a space ship hiding behind the moon. Now you know all the years of hard work we put into killing off MoldyShorts, Janus has basically offered me a job, I get a lot of muggle technology stuff put into my brain, we get to build our own space ship, new muggle weapons and armor, and get to go to a whole new reality where we will be the only magic users there. I think it would be fun; we get to do all those things we saw in the movies you picked up for us. What do you say wanna go do some good, Yoda?" I asked.

"Dobby would like that Master Harry, but Dobby don't want to leave his Winky here, and what about Ms. Hedwig? She will be mad at Master Harry for not being where he said he be," replied my loyal friend.

"Shit your right Dobby, she is gonna be pissed at me for sure. I'll ask Janus in a few minutes." '_He said he could make clones, I have some hair I 'found' form that big tittied Hufflepuff girl who's name I can't remember that I was going to pay some witch hooker to look like. Wonder if I could create a clone of her to keep chained up for a good fucking whenever I want. Something to look into after I learn all I can form him, plus Janus said he was dieing, might as well wait till he dies and do it myself. Wonder if I can program her mind too… oh the possibilities.'_ With that thought in my mind I said,"I'll be back in a little while after I talked to him. Thanks for the tea my friend."

I exited the trunk and shrunk and pocketed it, made my way to the intercom and called Janus. He arrived about 5 minutes later and I told him my dilemma. He told me that he would help me collect Winky and Hedwig after I went through the DNA re-sequencer and had the repository downloaded into my mind. '_Looks like nothing is ever free in the world, gotta fix that soon' _Janus led me through the ship to his lab. There were computer consoles everywhere, what looked like a hole in the wall and a white raised platform in there.

"The platform is the DNA re-sequencer; with this machine I shall be able to implant the ability to use Alteran technology. This will also have the side effect of allowing you to use almost 40% of your brain instead of the usual 12% that normal humans use or the 17% that magical humans use. Please step up onto the platform Harry, and we shall begin," said Janus as he stood in front of one of the consoles near the platform.

I stepped up onto the platform thinking, '_at least I don't have to strip naked to do this.' _Moments after thinking this I was engulfed in a blinding yellow light. It felt like being tickled all over by a feather with a few needle pricks here and there. Looking into my mind, my mindscape was large, at least to me, before, now it looks like all of Asia could fit in there. After about 10 minutes of this, the light fades away. I look around feeling a bit dizzy, takes me another few minutes to get my bearings. Once I'm ok, I nod at Janus to let him know. He leads me to the hole in the wall.

"This is the Repository of Knowledge I created before I traveled here. I have put into it all of the Alteran history, sciences, mathematics, all of the schematics for every piece of technology that have ever been developed by us, and every bit of restricted information I could get. You will find your mind a lot more powerful, working faster, as well as your ability to manipulate energy a lot easier. First you are going to have to lower the barriers around your mind for the information to be able to get in, then you are going to have to organize your mind how you want the information stored. The easiest way to do this is while it is downloading. The process will take nearly an hour. When you are ready, place your head into what looks like the hole in the wall." Spoke Janus as we stand before the repository.

'_Oh shit, I have the feeling that there is going to be the mother of all headaches after this,' _I nod my head while lowering my Occlumency shields and place my head in front of the hole, preparing myself for the inevitable. Before I could even blink, the dam machine reaches out and grabs my head. I start to panic just before I feel my brain being assaulted; I quickly retreat into my Mindscape and watch as whatever the repository is doing. When I fully enter my mind, I can see the landscape changing to that of what look like computer towers, about 20, with screens and keyboards attached to the front of them. Slowly the lights in the towers are coming on, and I begin to understand the language that the screens are showing. I could see wires connecting the towers as well as the library that was my mind before the download. I walk into my mental library and see terminals set up all over the place, also instead of just books that was in here before, there are wires connecting to the shelves as well as to a very large computer screen. I can feel all the new information coming together with everything that was already in my mind. Soon I can feel all the information settle down and know where it is all located as well as have instant access to everything.

Slowly I open my eyes after the integration of the repository into my mind. Looking around I see myself a medical wing of an Alteran starship. Gingerly I begin to get up and stretch. A few seconds later I realize that I know what all the technology around me is, what it does, and how to build it all. '_Kinda freaky, makes me wish I knew Technomancy. I bet I could improve all of this crap.'_ I walk over to the intercom, call Janus and let him know that I'll be back in a few hours after I collect Hedwig and Winky. I walk over to the internal transportation system, '_I'll call you a fuckin floo closet, its shorter and I like the name,'_ a flash of white later and I'm standing in one of the docking bays on the Legacy. Walking over to what the Alterans called a gate shuttle '_now that I know what a Stargate looks like, I'm gonna call you a dam Puddle Jumper. I bet Janus and the rest of the Alterans are gonna be pissed at me renaming all this crap, but I could give two shits less._' After walking up the ramp, I waive my hand and the ramp closes with the Puddle Jumper coming online. I remove my trunk, resize it, open it and call Dobby up. With a *pop* my buddy is back at my side. I sit down in the pilots chair with him sitting beside me. A shield comes online just inside the door as it opens. I pilot the Jumper out into space, and swing around back to earth, heading for England. "Shore is beautiful, huh Dobby?"

"Harry Potter sir, we is in space, we be the first ever magicals in space, Dobby is so proud to be Master Harry Potter sir's house elf. Winky will be jealous of Dobby for being first here without her," said my loyal friend, looking a little scared of his mates wrath. I can only just smile and shake my head. While heading down, I begin thinking about my own family, missing Sirius and Remus more and more. '_With the time drive Janus created, I could literally jump back and grab that mangy mutt just before he is pulled into the Vail, because he just disappeared behind it, with no body no one will know he is not dead until I tell them. Might be able to do the same thing with mom and dad as well, I sure hope so, I'd like to talk with them. I know Remus would love it, just need a sample of his blood and I bet I could cure him, if I did that, then Tonks is gonna wanna come.'_

We land on the little island in the middle of the Black Lake, a few yards from Dumble's crypt. I ask Dobby to pick up Hedwig and Winky, after he *pops* away, I walk over to the crypt, whip out my dick and piss all over it while saying, "You pissed all over my life you old goat fucker, let me return the favor by pissing all over your 'next great adventure'." The elves return just after I get my pants zipped up and I ask Winky if she would like to come with us and also bond with me. The little elf nearly tackles me screaming yes over and over, '_now if any girls I'm plowing are like that, I'll feel as if my head is bigger that Atlantis.' _

I hand Winky almost 40,000 galleons, with instructions to collect at least one of every potion ingredient, wand core, and wand wood. Also to stock up on firewiskey, butterbeer, and every kind of tea she could think of, along with enough food to last 11 people a full year. Dobby goes and collects my mail form my post box in Hogsmeade while I wright a few letters. The first is to Remus, asking him to meet me at the cave in a week along with Tonks. The next ones were to a girl I met during my training, telling her I was leaving and not returning. The last was to Gringotts to check in with my account manager to make sure the Ministry didn't try to steal his family fortunes and change up a will. I thought of weighting the Weasleys and Herminie, but knowing how they spied on me from the old cocksucker's diary, I left them out but will end up leaving them the Black and Potter family titles and what's left in the vaults since I already waived their life debts to over a year ago.

Dobby returns with a few letters, from the Weasleys, Herminie, McGonagall, and Remus. All asking the same things, if I was ok, where I was since they couldn't track me anymore, what I was doing, if I was eating enough '_sure was, without the love, loyalty, and trust potions being near overdose levels. Fucking controlling assholes need to stay the fuck out of my life'._ There was also one ordering me to come to the Ministry to 'talk' to Fudge and his toady Umbitch. I can already see what that shit stain was trying to do, fling me into Azkaban for 'murdering fine upstanding people such as his good friend Lucius Malfoy'. '_Well the Ministry of Miss-management is showing their true colors yet again. Wonder if I've been branded a traitor along with being a murderer. They can eat my ass with a spoon before I show up into that cesspit of bigotry and corruption.' _

There were also 2 packages; the first was from the hottest girl in school Daphne Greengrass. '_Ice Queen already posed for Playwizard, I had to get 2 issues because the first one had pages stuck together. The best was her with a plug in her ass, fingering her dripping slit while spanking herself.'_ I open the package after scanning it for anything and everything and nearly shit myself when I find a contract of servitude in it for saving her life in from a raid of Knockturn Ally she found herself in the middle of. Her mother and father were killed in that raid. Here she is saying she owes me her life and wants to spend the rest of her life thanking me? _'I think I can agree to this, plus with the stone, it's gonna be a fucking long time with her looking supermodel hot being assfucked whenever the mood strikes me. For once it's looking good to be Harry Fuckin Potter'_. The rest of the package, if you could believe, it was more pictures of her in all sorts of poses and doing things that are illegal in a few countries. '_This girl is a true freak, hell yeah I'm gonna accept this'_. The last package was form Susan Bones; it had the same contract, along with a pledge that her aunt was not only all for this but would join in if demanded from me. When I saw the pictures contained, I nearly blew my load in my pants '_holey shit, this is the redhead Hufflepuff that I was gonna clone a fuckdoll of, but here she is offering to do it herself, hell yeah, and with both of them, threesomes are gonna be fuckin great. Hell I may just sit back and toss 'em a strap-on and let them loose on each other.'_ It took a few minutes to look at all the pictures of both girls before I realized that their parts of the contracts were already signed. So with a smile on my face, I sent replies to both telling them to meet me here, and also bring Amelia, packed up ready to move off to another country; also to empty all their vaults taking all artifacts and books along with furniture form their homes and putting them under stasis. After sending off the letters with Dobby, I remembered a little ritual that could turn an owl into a phoenix. It took about an hour with Dobby's help to set it up and I called Fawkes for a little help. To my surprise he actually showed up. I figured with the way I was thinking of and treating Dumbles he wouldn't show. He landed on my shoulder just before he bit my ear hard, drawing blood. Before I could protest, he had cut himself and mixed our bloods together, a flash of magic later and I could hear laughter in my mind. After my shock wore off, and greetings passed between us, I asked if he would help out with Hedwig, and the cheeky bastard told me he would love to help his sweet princess. I thought Hedwig was gonna faint in shock. The rest of the ritual took all of 10 minutes to complete, but when it did Hedwig burst into flames having a burning day. After my initial freak out, and getting laughed at by 2 phoenixes, I picked up Hedwig and offered my hand to bond with. She did, and then we had the first conversation where she was able to talk back to me. Winky and just finished the shopping when we were loading up into the jumper. I flew us back to the Legacy to begin the next chapter in the book of Harry Fuckin Potter.


	4. Planning the Escape

_**PLANING THE ESCAPE**_

Once back on the Legacy, Harry with Fawkes and Hedwig on his shoulders with Dobby and Winky walking with him went to find Janus. It took about 5 minutes to find him still in his lab going over starship plans along with weapon designs. '_Well let's get this show on the road, I got a week to pick up the group and hopefully start plowing those two sexy assed girls.' _"Hey Janus, we're back. What are you working on?"

"I'm preparing things for us to design your ship. We only have 2 ½ months left before I leave you, so I would like to get everything sorted out by then," said Janus.

"Alright, I've been thinking about it too. Do you have ways of accessing the internet here on Earth? There are a few things that are believed to be fiction that would I think we should be able to work with."

"That is no problem, the Legacy has been linked into this internet since it became active years ago, all the information is in the Earth Database. What are you thinking of?" asked Janus.

"Well, is there a way to get probes back to your original reality? We should collect as much information as we can before we leave, that way we can start when we get there. Also they should be able to cloak that way they can't be found. But first we're gonna need a base here that way we can get the materials for construction a lot easier," said Harry.

"We already have a base setup here; it's actually on the dark side of Earth's moon. I have also set up, before waking, 3 Stargates in this reality. One is in the base, the other 2 are on worlds that are mineral rich, and have been stockpiling construction materials since I arrived here over 10,000 years ago. Now, the probe idea is very good. If I remember correctly, the Asguard have a sensor net that covers most of the Ida and Milky Way galaxies. We should be able to tie into that easily. The probes for the Pegasus galaxy will take about a week to complete, but we should send those once you return. It will take over a month to complete them all with a reality drive, and I do not want to temp the Wraith with them. If they captured one, they could reverse engineer it so they could travel realities. It would be a disaster. I'll move the Legacy to the base once everything is ready."

_'He's done a lot to prepare, looks like it is my turn.'_ "That's a better idea than mine. This is one of the reasons I'm still gonna need you around with me. I now know the Alterans were experts with artificial intelligences, is there a way for you to download your knowledge and thought patterns into a 'Janus Database' for example. With the holographics we have access to; it would allow you to help keep me on the path of redemption of our people, since I am one now. Then before you pass away, you could return to stasis, and finally pass away in your home reality, and who knows you could achieve Ascension there. It would allow you to join with the rest of the original Alterans," said Harry, finishing looking very thoughtful.

Janus thought it over while pulling up different information on a few terminals. It took a few minutes for him to look over everything so I took the time to talk with Dobby and Winky. They were in awe, also explaining how they could feel 'magic' coming from everywhere, even the computers. I was thinking of how to teach them the basics to use the equipment and if it was possible to give them the ATA (Alteran Technology Activation) gene when Janus interrupted my musings with, "I think it is possible and a very good idea, it will take a few weeks to build the database and interface for the AI me. I was thinking of Ascending, but to do so here would be a very lonely existence. Let's begin looking at designs for your ship; I've already committed a few constructors for the probes."

Looking over the designs, I'm a little unsatisfied. _'These were the tried and true Alteran ships, and they didn't get the job done. Time to do it Potter style; make shit up as I go along. Good thing I bought all those video games and movies when I was training.'_ "Alright, let's start with an entirely new design. Pull up on the internet all ship dimensions for a Bird of Prey from the TV show Star Trek." Almost instantly what he requested was displayed. "Ok, now let's remove everything inside the ship, and start with weapon systems. The main cannon should be form a video game called HALO, it uses a Magnetic Acceleration Cannon, but we could scale it down to a 1 ton projectile. Also they use plasma weapons at long distances as well as energy projectors for mass destruction. We could use smaller plasma weapons for anti-fighter cover, at least 2 on top, 2 on the bottom. Energy projectors could be used for orbital bombardment as well as ship-to-ship fighting; we would need 2 on the bow. Next we could use the Alteran beam satellite weapons, 2 on each wingtip, one on top and on the bottom for ship-to-ship combat, but we should lessen the impact area that way it hits harder." While I had been talking, Janus had been using the internet to get all the information. I had been watching the ship take shape over the holographic table. "Let's not forget about the Alteran bread and butter, multi-phasic drones. We would need 2 bays full of them, also some that act as EMP blasts for taking prisoners and dealing with less advanced people. That should cover the new offense and defense. Let's get these set up so we can begin engineering and crew spaces. Also unlike most Alteran ships, we're gonna put the bridge in the bow instead of the middle of the ship, we will put a backup bridge just in case. Also from the repository, I think we should use an Atreus device as the main power plant of the new ship, but let's have a backup system of at least 3 Zero Point Modules. The shields need to be city ship strength, or higher. Also we're going to need a cloaking device for the ship. Engines should an intergalactic hyperdrive and the sub-light engines should be the strongest in existence for speed and maneuvering. We would need at least 2 cargo bays, one with a Stargate and 2 Alteran Gate Ships, one of which would have to be fitted with a time drive as well as beaming technology. I will create the handheld weapons and armor, but we are gonna need at least 3 armories. My quarters need to be able to hold at least 4 people, with just a single bed for all of us, with another 6 quarters with single beds for 2. And a conference room that can double as a mess hall with a round table that will fit 15 people." Once everything was rendered the ship was beginning to take shape the way Harry was imagining. '_It still looks like a Bird of Prey, which I think is bad ass and adds a fear factor to enemies who see it'. _"Just thinking, painting it blood red with emerald accents would be great for an intimidation factor." As I finished speaking, the holo table showed exactly what I was picturing. _'She's beautiful and deadly. The same way people always spoke of my mum. Bingo, got her name, The Lilly.'_

As Janus finished imputing everything into the computer he spoke, "It should take about 4 months to build as you specified. This is also the most powerful war ship I have ever known. I have also added a science laboratory as well as the most powerful scanning and communication equipment at our deposal. We would never have thought of even building a ship such as this before, this is one of the main reasons why I chose you, you know war, something the Alteran people never really experienced."

"I think we should move our base out of this system, just in case the people of Earth finally do start exploring space. We do not want to upset the balance by leaving anything behind to be found by them. I suggest leaving the Stargate here, that way I can return in a week to pick up the other people that shall be joining me. I'd suggest a planet on the other side of the galaxy, just to be safe. It should be a small world that could be tera-formed for our use just in case. The first thing I'm going to need is an upgraded gate ship, but the new ship should have at least 2. The upgraded gate ships should be in the same color scheme as the new ship, named The Lilly after my mother." I said.

"I shall begin the projects rite now; the gate ship should only take 2 days to modify, moving the base will take 4 days and another 2 to set up a basic base on another planet. Creating another Stargate will take 2 days as well. So when the new base is set up it should be ready."

I thought for a minute before walking over to another terminal and pulled up all medical knowledge, as well as anything that could be used to cure Remus. Telling Janus I'd be in the medical wing, I head there with Dobby and Winky popping off to do what they wanted and Fawkes and Hedwig riding my shoulders chatting away with each other. When we entered the medical wing, I used the transporter to bring a sample of Moony's blood onboard into a containment field. Setting the scanners to maximum slowly I was able to identify the werewolf strain connected to his DNA. With all the medical experience of the Alterans, curing Remus took all of about half an hour. Replicating the cure, I beamed it into Moony. It would take about 48 hours to fully remove the werewolf strain form his DNA. He would feel sick, like with a cold no potion could remove for the first 12 hours, but after that should be fine. Feeling good about myself, I moved off back to the science lab where Janus was still hard at work. I went to a terminal in the back and began to look for a way to copy all magical knowledge into an easily searchable database, and maybe something like a repository that could download specific things into people's minds. The database was easy to build, and would take about an hour to be ready. Collecting the knowledge form books was easy because there was a very early Alteran device that did so. But Harry wanted it done much faster, so he combined a small remote control probe, the book copying tech, and a phase shifting device. Then he created a satellite that would work as a relay for all the information collected sending it to the 'magical' database. Ordering the creation of 200 probes, and the satellite, setting the instructions to find all heavily magical areas and copy every book, parchment, and scroll that could be found in those areas. It was estimated that it would take a month and a half for the probes to complete collecting all magical data regardless of race, language, or protections on the places and books themselves. '_Especially the veela colonies worldwide, those blonds know how to fuck like you wouldn't believe and they were experts in Sex Magic, my favorite study of magic ever. Well besides Battle Magic, but even I used Sex Magic in battle, talk about fuck with the enemy in ways they never even dreamed about.'_

Still working, I began looking at handheld weapons. Some of the data coming in from Janus's home reality was beginning to trickle in. There were a few probes still in the Pegasus galaxy that were reporting Wraith activity for the last 10,000 years. He ignored those for a while and continued what he was looking for; weapons. I found what looked like a 357magnum pistol but it fired high powered plasma and had a stun setting. I had 1 created for my use now along with a holster for my thigh along with 2 spare power clips for it even though each power clip held a charge for 1,000 shots. I called it the '**Particle Magnum**' I couldn't find a good rifle so I created one of my own. It looked like a M4A2 with a 203 grenade launcher under the barrel. It fired a purple laser bolt '_like in star wars'_, and had no stun setting, it also held a power pack for close to 5,000 shots each. The 203 worked like a true grenade launcher, except it fired plasma grenades '_like form HALO'._ It had a drum under it that held 25 grenades. I called it the '**Blast and Burn'**. I also created a sniper rifle, using the beam rifle '_form HALO_', but it looked like a M40A3 bolt action rifle. Its power pack, the same size and shape form the rifle part of the 'Blast and Burn'. While using more energy per every purple shot, it held enough for 800 shots per clip, naming this one the '**Hand of God**'.

Now all I gotta do is decide on some armor, it has to stop Wraith, Goa'uld, and Ori weapons, be vacuum sealable in case of hull breaches, self-adjusting to any environment, as well as add to his strength and reflexes to make it look like he was not wearing anything, and look intimidating. So I started with a base of a nano-suit that the Asguard used working in vacuum. From there I added 4 of the Alteran personal shields, but boosted the power by adding a small ZPM into a Rune Enchanted space expansion on the lower back making the shielding near as strong as a puddle jumper Then adding magnetic strips to the back shoulders and thighs to hold his weapons, as well as another space expanded area on his waist for rifle ammo and plasma grenades. It had a helmet built into it that materialized when needed with a visor that I enchanted with Runes to have all the features my gold mask of 'the White Knight' I use to wear. I also added in powerful scanners, motion trackers, DNA scanners, tag-able friend or foe indicators, and health scanners. The suits connected to its user to instantaneously do anything you could think of, it also had force application circuits that would enhance the strength, speed, and reflexes of a person nearly double their own. I used the color scheme of black with emerald green highlights and visor. Some kind of way the armored suit figured out how to keep the white Basilisk Stetson hat on my head with or without the helmet on. _'Gotta love AI's, they're a godsend to helping out us mere mortals'_. Finally finished, I sent everything to the constructors. It would be a day before the first weapons and armor would be ready, so I didn't have a lot to do. I set it to fill the 3 armories with the weapons and 20 armors each since the armors sunk into a container 2 foot square and 2 foot deep. Also each could change their color with a thought so his crew could choose how to look, but the white phoenix on the chest could not change. '_I like the idea of calling ourselves the Phoenix Force because we are the rebirth of the Alteran people. Plus with this armor being skin tight everywhere, I get to check out my girls' asses and tits all the time, sometimes being me truly does kick ass.'_

With my work completed, I retire to my room to meditate and fully integrate the Alteran knowledge into my mind and to look at the pictures the girls sent me. _'This next week is gonna be boring, but after that, let the kinky fun begin'._


	5. Recrutement Drive

_**RECRUTEMENT DRIVE**_

Over the past week, a lot of things that I and Janus started up were completed; like Harry's 2 upgraded puddle jumpers, one with a time drive and both with beaming technology. There shields were also improved along with holding more drones, it also sported a small plasma cannon: the 360o turret deployed form the roof of the jumper. My personal armor and weapons were completed. The moon base was also deconstructed, leaving just a Stargate behind under a cloak. The new base was still small, just enough space for 5 sleeping quarters, a mess/conference room, a science lab with a DAN re-sequencer and repository of knowledge, and a Stargate bay with a regular jumper. It would take about 2 years to tera-form the very small planet to become habitable.

During the week I found that the Alterans did a lot of work in what they called Personal Energy Manipulation (magic). They had created a bracer that actually magnified the energy produced by each of them by a factor of 7. I created 20 of them, wearing one on each wrist. I practiced with my magic once just to test it, blowing an inch thick piece of steel into shreds with just a _Reducto_. '_Well fuck me with a fish fork, these bad boys would have been awesome to have going up against Snake Face. A simple blasting curse could have turned that shit stain into an actual stain.'_ I also learned how to interface my mind with all the technology available from Janus as well as integrating the Alteran knowledge fully. It was a weird feeling at first, but I got over it slowly, it felt a lot like using a perceive. _'Mentally falling into a computer system had me ready to puke too, but I'm Harry Fuckin Potter, shit like that won't deter me.'_

After explaining to Janus that I was going to use the time drive to pick up my godfather who died without a body being found, as well as a few others to help form this time because I was going to need all the help I could get. The only thing he asked me to do is get an oath of silence form each before telling them everything that I did during the war as well as my plans now. I fully agreed to that, as I was planning on doing it as well. Also I was gonna bring Dobby and Hedwig with me; Dobby to scan them for tracking and spying magic on their person or stuff, and Hedwig in case I gotta make a quick getaway. I asked him to have the repository and DNA re-sequencer ready for everyone when I returned, and to see if he could find a way for the elves to access the computer systems so they at least could read anything in the databases of this realities Earth and Magic.

We parted in his lab after telling him it would be close to 24 hours before I returned; I went to get dressed in my armor. '_it's kinda weird, getting naked then sticking my hand into what looked like silver soup and feeling it crawl up my arm, then all over my body. It was kinda erotic, and reminded me of that French stripper's tongue, only if she brought like 10 friends.' _ I put on all my weapons as well as my wands holsters, wand/rings, and bracers, along with my white Basilisk hide trench coat and hat then I headed for the jumper/Stargate bay on our base. After getting settled into the jumper with the time drive, I called Dobby and Hedwig, once I closed the hatch. They appeared in all their popping and flaming glory as I started dialing the Stargate. Fawkes flashed in too complaining about being left out of an adventure, _'what the hell, I can't even have normal pets.'_ I shrugged, and both he and Hedwig perched on the co-pilot chair that was already holding Dobby. After the gate surged into existence, we headed on threw. _'I gotta say, traveling from one side of the galaxy to the other instantly is great, but I was still a little disoriented when we shot out the other side. Looking at Dobby and the birds, I could tell I wasn't the only one.' _As soon as we exited the Stargate, it shut down and I clocked the jumper. Figuring to grab Sirius and explain to him everything first, I set the time drive to 2 hours before he fell through the Vail. In a flash of a bright yellow-white light we were 'when' we needed to be. I headed for the British Ministry of Magic to hover and launch a lot of probes to watch out for his arrival. I pulled up an English book on a tablet PC for Dobby to read, and porn for me to watch on another tablet and sat back to wait. '_I can't wait, 2 of the hottest girls in school, and both wanted my tool. I needed to brush up on my technique it I wanted both of my bitches screaming my name while squirtin all over each other before I tapped that ass.'_

After close to 2 hours, they appeared. I watched Padfoot, Tonks, and Moony running through the Ministry to get to the past me and start whipping some DE ass. I locked onto Sirius as he came up to the Vail, and watched as he took a stunner to the chest and fell back. Just as he was almost out of sight, I transported him up. In a flash of white light, Sirius Black was laying on the floor in the rear of the ship. I took us up to orbit also raising some anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards, before getting out of my seat and going into the back. I sat down with a big smile on my face and woke the old dog. He looked around for a minute before locking eyes with me.

"Harry?" he asked. He didn't sound sure of himself though.

"No, I'm James; I figured you would need a guide after your dive though the Vail of Death Padfoot. What the hell were you thinking playing with that nut job instead of kicking her psyco ass? Do you have any idea how hard your death was on me Sirius? I should kick your ass and send you back through the Vail for being a dumbass!" even though I was cursing him out, the smile never left my face, and tears fell from my eyes for the first time in years '_well to me'_.

"Harry I'm sorry, it had been so long since I was in a fight, I lost my head. Now, would you tell me what the hell is going on? I thought I was dead for sure and why do you look so old?"

"It's a long story Paddy, but we have time. Time travel, that's how you're still alive, and a lot of other shit. Follow me and we'll get back to the right time. We have to pick up some other people before we can move on." I got up and walked to the front with Sirius following me. Just before I sat down, I heard a thump, turning around and finding him back on the floor, I bust out laughing.

After waking up again he asked me, "What in Merlin's wrinkled balls is going on? Are we in space?"

Still laughing, I point to the other seat that Dobby had vacated and wait for him to sit down. He does but I think his brain took a vacation. _'Yep, he's Lost Like a Mother Fucker' _I begin explaining what's going on as I set the time jump. It takes a few minutes to plot the return point, while making sure not to cross realities. I finish a heavily edited version of what he missed, with a promise to tell him everything after we pick up a few people. I bust out laughing again as he tells me he's gonna take Dumbles' head, ram it up his ass, and set his beard on fire just to roast his nuts. _'Dam I may clone a Dumbles look-a-like just to see that shit.'_ I tell him to hold on for a second, as I engage the time drive, another flash of light and checking to be sure it's the right time and hadn't jumped realities as well. I head us back down to the island in the Black Lake. I shut down the cloak, but leave the ship powered in case of needing a fast exit. I ask Dobby to collect my mail again, and set up the cave to receive our visitors, I'll ward it when I get there. We exit the jumper after Dobby pops away, and I show Paddy Dumbles crypt. He transforms into the Padfooted one, to leave his final respects of a great man, by shitting on it. Once I get back to my feet from laughing so dam hard I fell down, we take the phoenix express to the cave. I set intent wards to keep unwanted people away. It takes about 20 minutes to do it, with Sirius seriously impressed with my wandless magic.

As soon as I finished Dobby shows up with my mail, which were replies to everything I sent out, confirming they would all be behind the Hogshead Bar in Hogsmeade. Dobby sets up a simple table and chairs for everyone before he heads to pick everyone up. Fawkes goes with him, to make sure nobody takes advantage of Dobby. Just as I'm pocketing the rest of my mail, Fawkes flames in with the blond bombshell Daphne Greengrass. She looks around the small cave before seeing me. She walks up to me smiling a sultry smile and hugs the hell out of me. Before we could begin talking, Remus and Tonks arrive via phoenix. I move Daphne to my side but hold her to me, just before Remus grabs me into a hug, literally crying. I just stare at Tonks for a few seconds, just as Sirius loses it and starts that bark-like laugh. I feel Remus stiffen and Tonks goes pale, like seeing a ghost. Remus turns around, sees Sirius and passes out, which causes me to loose it and start laughing. This is the scene that Madam Bones and Susan pop into with Dobby. They see me, and big smiles break out on their faces. After a few minutes everyone gets over the shocks and laughter, '_at least for now'_. Dobby informs me that both Tonks and Madam Bones had tracking spells on them, and Susan had a listening charm on her but he took care of them, switching them to random people in Hogsmeade. Dobby said the magic belonged to "the pink toad lady", Umbitch. Once that shock wore off, and Dobby got drinks for everyone I had to ask everyone for their oath of silence on what was to be discussed. Once everyone gave their oath I began my story. Using Dumbles' precipice, I showed memories when asked to, or preformed some odd piece of magic, as well as showing Janus and the Legacy starship. Sirius confirmed the time travel as well as being in a spaceship, with showing the memory of it. Everyone was looking at me in awe, as well as two looks of extreme lust form Susan and Daphne, I finished with what I called 'the sales pitch'

"Well, now that everyone knows what I have been doing for the last year and a half here, as well as the last week out there, I have to ask. If given the choice to help the Alteran people, or stay here and wallow in the corrupt cesspool the wizarding society has turned into, what would be your choice?" I asked.

The first to answer was a smiling Sirius, "The world already thinks I'm dead, I'm in. There is no way that I would here the end of it form Lilly and James if I let you go off to do this without me."

"The mutt is right; they would hang us by our entrails, but Harry, being in space I think it would affect me badly being a werewolf," said Remus.

"Oh it sure would, but the problem with that Moony, is you're not a werewolf anymore. It was one of the first things I decided to fix. There was no way I was leaving my Uncle Remus behind just because of some silly illness. It took me all of about half an hour to cure. That's why you were sick a few days ago; it was me removing the virus. So stop hiding behind that lame ass excuse, it won't work anymore," I finished smiling at his gobsmacked appearance.

Remus was out of his chair, and had me up in a bear-hug swinging me around so fast I thought he apparated. Next was Sirius slamming into us followed by Tonks all cheering and laughing. Once everyone settled down again and Moony stopped crying tears of joy, with Tonks in his lap, he nodded his accent, he was in.

Tonks was the next to speak, "I'm in. With mom and dad dead in the war, Sirius is the only family I have left, and now Remus has no excuse not to be with me, where he goes so do I."

Sirius was stunned at first before throwing back his head and roaring with laughter, giving them both big thumbs up. Harry just smiled along with Susan, Daphne, and Amelia.

Amelia looked between Harry and Sirius before speaking, "Harry, neither Susan nor I would be here today if it was not for you. I know Susan has had a crush on you, that's one of the main reasons I agreed to the contract that she wanted. This sounds like quite the adventure, I would be glad to accompany you." She turned to Sirius and said, "Sirius Black, just so you know, if we're going, you're going to get back with me if you like it or not. I will not be out done by my niece," she finished by licking her lips and I could have sworn Padfoot looked faint.

"I'm coming Harry. You saved my aunty and my live, and I've had a crush on you since the middle of second year. I want you to sign the contract; I want to give myself to you 100%. You are the only man I could ever want, and that's never gonna change. Plus if we are leaving everything behind, you are the only one I trust to keep us all safe," Susan said pulling another copy of the contract she had already sent to me. Only to be surprised when I pulled my copy out of my jacket already signed and passed it to her. The smile on the busty redhead could have lit the room. Looking over at Daphne, I noticed her eyes sort of glazed over with an intense lust in them.

Once she recovered somewhat Daphne spoke, "I have nothing left here besides an abusive uncle who wishes to set up a marriage contract with the Flint family. I'd rather be burned alive that have that inbred moron touch me. I also owe you a life debt, and my contract I sent is both a blessing and relief for me. I get to be with the only man that I respected as much as my father. I am very pleased to join this group, as I get to be myself for the first time outside of my family. Please except my contract as well, I think this is the beginning of a wonderful family/clan and I want to be a prat of it." Then she added with a smirk," Plus I know why the Ministry declared parseltongue dark, and wish to experience it for myself." Her smirk turned into a sexy as hell grin when I pulled out her contract form another pocket and I winked at her. I saw her shutter and could hear a slight moan escape her as it was handed to her.

"Well that's everything I had to do here. Now the main thing I hope everyone brought with them were all the enchanted items they could get like I asked. Everything else, including books can be created using the constructors and the energy-to-matter converters, even clothes. Clothing is going to be muggle form here on out, plus each one of you will get one of these suits of armor that stop all magical attacks, including the killing curse, along with energy weapons, the magic bracers, and I will create 2 ring focus for each of you. Once we get back, everyone will go through the DNA re-sequencer as well as having the Alteran knowledge repository downloaded into their mind. Before we leave, another database will be compiled of every magical book in existence today, no matter where they are located, even a Fieldus Charm won't stop them from being copied. Now let's load up and get out of here before Fudge and the rest of the idiots show up." Fawkes took Sirius, Amelia, Remus and Tonks back to the puddle jumper while I pulled down the wards. Just before Susan, Daphne and I left, I pulled them both into a tight hug before slipping Daphne some tongue and groping Susan's ass, '_dam that's a nice ass, plus seeing the pictures of Susan ramming multiple toys in it, I can't wait to sink my cock in this dirty redhead_.' After kissing Daph, I switch to Susie, and got a good handful of my blond girl's ass that drew a low moan form her. A quick Legilimency scan of both girls showed that they both liked it a little rough and could barely wait to be pounded threw a mattress or 12, and they both wanted to taste the others dripping snatch. Before I could even think about it, Hedwig landed on my shoulder and flamed us back to the jumper. When we arrived, we found the rest doubled over with Padfoot proudly pointing at the present he left Dumbles. We piled into the jumper, with me answering questions as we left the planet and flew around the moon. I typed in the destination for the new base as we approached the Stargate. Everyone was in awe of everything they saw and felt. A quick trip through the Stargate and the jumper landed while powering down. I led everyone out the jumper to the science lab where Janus was still working while showing everyone their rooms as well as the conference/dining room. After greeting everyone, he told them that they had to come to him in pairs, and each pair would take about 3 hours to go through the DNA re-sequencer and Repository of Alteran Knowledge. It was decided that Sirius and Amelia would be first, followed by Tonks and Remus, and then last to go were Daphne and Susan. Once this was decided, Tonks literally dragged Moony off with her to their room under laughter of everyone. I told Padfoot and Madam Bones that I was going to lie down for a while because with everything going on I was mentally tired. As I was leaving, both my arms were grabbed by Daphne and Susan; I looked them both over and noticed not only hardened nipples on them both but tons of lust in their eyes. While walking down the hall I had a wonderful thought, '_it's about time that there was some pay for all the shit I had to go through, it truly is good to be Harry Fuckin Potter rite now'._

**A/N Sorry everyone, my Lemon writing is horrible. If anyone**

**Wishes to do this, you are more than welcome.**

**I would also insert it into the story if asked.**

It took 3 days for everyone to settle into their new lives; getting their armor, weapons, bracers, and focus rings. Madam Bones and Sirius hit it off great, especially with them sharing a room, and me reminding them about silencing charms, the same with Tonks and Remus.

We had taken a few trips back to Earth, putting our affairs in order, completing wills, or just playing pranks and getting payback. Some of the payback we got was when I beamed into the Minister of Magic's office late one night and copied every damming piece of evidence I could find, leaving it all on Rita Skeeter's desk with a note that said 'Complements of Harry Potter' along with a strong compulsion to print it all. I also left copies of Dumbles' journals for her to publish. In my will I left the Black family to Herminie and the Potter Family to Bill Weasley, just because it would piss a hell of a lot of people off, especially the Malfoys and Ron. My will also stated that anyone left anything had to be checked for controlling potions and spells to be able to collect anything, as well as absolving anyone of any life debts that were owed my families.

Time passed as it did as we all worked on a new type of Stargate that crossed realities instead of distance. We only created 2; one would stay on our base here in case any of us wanted to travel back for any reason along with an upgraded puddle jumper, the other would be placed in Atlantis once we reached the reality where we were going. Plans were made to move Atlantis back to the Milky Way and use it as our home. Three extra ZPM's were created to recharge Atlantis as well as a few extremely expanded trunks we picked up stored with resources for repairs just in case.

Everyone and taken time to download a magical mastery program into a holo-tablet to continue their studies. Sirius had taken Defense; Tonks picked up transfiguration; Madam Bones went through everything they had for investigation and interrogation; Remus had Runes and Arithmancy, Susan and Daphne learned everything they would need to finish Hogwarts along with Susan learning Healing and Daphne learning Potions and Alchemy. Everyone mastered the Mind Arts as well as the Animagus transformation. In this time I had created everyone a Philosopher's Stone except Janus, because it wouldn't save his life, it would extend it sure, but he would live in pain that he didn't want. He was ready to move on to 'the next chapter of his life' as he called it.

Janus completed his mental download into the AI program of the Lilly, and went into stasis aboard his ship the Legacy. The plan was to take the Legacy with us back to his reality, and send it into a star with the shields down, allowing him to end his life on his own terms without alerting anyone there that an Alteran ship was there. He would wake form stasis once the corse was locked in for the star, allowing himself time to prepare for and to hopefully ascend.

After all preparations were completed, the Lilly finally finished, Janus in stasis, the base and ship stocked with supplies, it was time to begin what Dumbles once called 'The Next Great Adventure'. It was decided that the first thing to do was collect Atlantis and deal with the problems in the Milky Way galaxy because there was not a hint of Ori activity anywhere the probes could find as well as the Wraith were hibernating for the next 80 years. We moved both ships outside of the solar system and engaged the Reality Drives. In a flash of yellow-white light we were gone.


End file.
